1900
by Leah Reidback
Summary: It's the turn of the century, and with it comes the hope that things will change for the better. This is no different for the Hamato family living in New York City, and when Raphael returns after three years, it seems as if things might be finally turning in their favor. An AU for TMNT 2012.
1. Prologue

_If anyone's been following me on my tumblr, this is the start to my 1900 AU that I've been posting over the months. This is the first fanfic I've ever posted, and my writing is not the greatest, but this has been in my head for a while now, and it's time I let it out properly._

_Please enjoy! More information on this story and some prequel oneshots can be found on my blog!_

* * *

**January 1, 1900**

"3! 2! 1! _Happy New Year_!" The streets of New York City exploded into exuberant shouts as the new century rang in. A cry very near to Leonardo's ear sounded, and he turned to see his youngest brother, Michelangelo, dance around in excitement. The next, Donatello, smiled sleepily and gave a soft shout of his own before leaning back against his oldest brother.

"Leo! Donnie! Look!" Mikey pointed up at the fireworks illuminating the sky. He took his seat on the other side of Leo again to watch, pulling his share of the blanket back over him. His gaze soon turned to the people passing around them. Some waved to the boys as they walked; others staggered around drunkenly, ignoring them completely.

They stayed there for a while, sitting against the stone wall and watching the sights, before Leo shifted in his spot. "All right, time to head back home. Wake up, Donnie. Let's go." He shook Donnie's shoulder gently and he jolted awake, rising to his feet and wrapping the blanket in his arms.

"Do ya' think it's gonna to be a good year?" Mikey asked excitedly as Leo bent down to secure his scarf again. "Do ya' think Raph and Papa will be coming back?" His blue eyes looked up hopefully at him.

Leo blinked at the question before he gave a small sigh and smiled. He pulled down his brother's hat over his face and squeezed his shoulder. "It's going to be the best year yet, Mikey. Don't you worry."

Donnie wobbled dangerously where he stood, and Leo went over to him, Mikey following just behind. "Happy New Year, you two." He wrapped an arm around his little brothers and pulled them in closer, leading them in the direction of home.

* * *

As the choruses of the New Year echoed throughout the streets, Raphael shifted slightly in his spot. He turned his head, watching the snow fall gently outside. A gust of wind blew in, bringing in a small flurry of flakes, and he ducked his head a little into his shell.

"Move over." He muttered, getting up and walking over to a figure covered in thin blankets. Raph nudged him with a foot, ignoring the groaning complaints as he pushed him to the side.

"Is your fat shell going to take up half the blankets again?" The human said wryly. Even though he wasn't facing him, Raph could hear the smile in his voice.

"You know it, Casey," He retorted in kind, giving him one last shove before he laid down, "And that's why we have extra, remember?"

"Will you two shut yer traps? Some of us actually need the rest." A boy groaned. His complaint was joined by a few others before they subsided back in silence. Today wouldn't a holiday for any of them, just another long day of work.

"Right, right…" Casey yawned, "Anyways, Happy New Year, Raph."

"Same to you." He smirked in the dark when he heard Casey's snoring resume, and sighed not a moment later, his gaze turning back to the view outside.

He hated working in the snow. Everyone did. But a few more day's pay would give him and Casey enough to start travelling again. Raphael was always eager to move to the next town; new opportunities, new things to see, and hopefully, new answers.

This would be the year, he knew it. He would find his father.


	2. Chapter 1

**March 12, 1900**

"Donnie, we need to go!"

Donatello groaned and willed the blanket over his head to effectively block out the sound of his brother's voice. He was dressed. He had everything he needed in his bag. But he wasn't ready. It was just another day, another long, cold day of doing the same monotonous task. Granted, he was lucky that his current position was much safer than the last, and for that he was grateful. But… work was work.

Leo, meanwhile, was fastening the last of the buttons of his coat as he drew back the curtain that divided the space in their home. "Mikey needs to get to the printer's and the factory opens soon. We have to go now."

"Come on, Donnie!" Mikey jumped onto the bed next to his brother, shaking him vigorously, "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave!"

Donnie merely glanced at him blankly; the phrase had little meaning to someone who worked shifts. He moved Mikey aside and went to collect his bag. The floor was cold beneath his feet, and he made a note to get more wraps from the reject pile, since the bulk of their collection was being used on the youngest to keep his feet warm while selling papers.

Shoes were very hard to come by for mutants. There were so many different species, so many different kinds of feet, that custom shoes were expensive. Instead of shoes, many wrapped their feet in cloth or made stockings and the like for footwear.

That was _one_ pro in working in a factory, he supposed. Another was that Leo was in the same building. They didn't work in the same room, but knowing that his brother would be there during break and after the end of his shift was of great comfort to him.

Leo handed the younger brothers some bread for their breakfast, double-checked that they had everything, and together they headed out the door into the snowy and slushy streets of the city.

"See you tonight!" Mikey chirped when they reached the point where they split paths. He hugged both of his brothers before dashing around the corner, disappearing from their sights.

Leo and Donnie were largely quiet for the rest of the walk, talking mostly to keep each other awake and keep their minds off the chill of the early morning. Donnie looked grimly at the building as it came into sight.

"You're ready?" Leo asked, putting an arm over Donnie's shoulders. He gave the younger brother an encouraging smile, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Donnie merely sighed in reply and leaned against him. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

It had been a long day, and had ended like all the others. Raphael shuffled into the small room, immediately peeling off his wet jacket and starting a fire in the stove. He basked in its warmth for a while before he flopped himself on the bench with a heaving sigh. The search hadn't gone well at all on his end. While the plan to split the town in half and have Raph and Casey search each side _was_ effective, it bore no results that could lead to answers pertaining to the turtle's father.

Raph closed his eyes and listened to the sounds outside of their makeshift home. Other workers were milling about and enjoying their day off, he could tell, but the late hour was starting to call them back, so they could rest up for work the next morning.

Tired steps, weary steps, voices both loud and soft; everything he heard painted a picture as to what was going on outside. His lifestyle over the years had taught him to be observant, no matter where he was. His fingers brushed over the crack on his plastron. It had been a hard lesson he learned early on in his travels, but it had saved both his and Casey's skins since then.

Speaking of Casey… he could hear someone coming to the door. He turned his head towards the door as he saw it being swung open. The human came into the room and swiped the canteen that Raph had set on the small table and took a seat on the opposite bench.

"Geez it's cold out there." Casey muttered once he had his fill, securing the cap back on and setting it on the table. He divested himself of his warmer clothing, hanging it on the rope strung across the room with the others, and went to sit in front of the fire.

"Don't know what to tell you, Raph." Casey said, not turning to look at his friend. If Raph had any news himself, he would have been told already. "I've been all over. No one here knows anyone by the name of Hamato, or Yoshi."

Raph looked away from the stove and played with the bandanna around his neck. "Thanks for lookin' Casey. I… kinda had a feeling he wouldn't be here, anyway."

"Well, there's always the next town." He replied, "There are plenty of other places-"

"No." Raph cut him off. He sighed deeply and sunk down lower on the bench. "I'm _done_ Casey. I'm done looking."

Casey was quiet for a minute, before he turned on the spot to face the turtle. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Yeah, well, I didn't either." Raph tilted his head back to look at him, traces of hope on his face. "You want to come with me?"

It was Casey's turn to look away. "You know I don't do well in the city, Raph."

"I could help you, watch your back."

"…I'm sorry. I can't" Casey sighed. "I'll go with you the whole way, but I'm not staying for any amount of time." He gave a half-grin, but it lacked his usual enthusiasm, "I have been thinking about stopping by the farm in Northampton, anyway."

Raph watched Casey in silence as he turned back towards the fire again. Casey's lack of argument to keep going surprised him; he must have known this decision would be happening sooner or later. His friend was more observant than he sometimes realized.

It had been three years, and there was no sign of his father. Not even a word. The search in the last year had been especially hard on Raph, and it was in that year that he found himself talking about home more and more often. The guilt of running away ate at him constantly. He missed New York City. He missed his family, more than he missed his father, now.

"So we work here for a while longer, just enough so we can go straight to the East Coast." Raph proposed.

"Sounds like a plan." Casey answered, pulling a blanket from his bench and wrapping himself in it. "Hopefully tomorrow's a little warmer. Hauling rails isn't too fun when it's cold."

Raph snorted, covering himself in his own blanket and pulling his hat over his eyes. "You and me both." But even with that, he couldn't help but smile widely to himself.

He was going home.


End file.
